lkuioyuhojridio6i6ut76rb56iybeb4g65i56bb8i4r57fandomcom-20200215-history
Conlang Resources
A method of generating "flavoured" words (not really a generator, but interesting nevertheless) * Arthaey Angosii's collection of translation exercises * ASCA by TheGoatMan * awkwords by Imploder * Boris by John Fisher and Jim Henry (also includes a meta-generator, which generates random phonologies and mutates them via genetic algorithm) * Computerized Conlang Creator Project by (mainly) Praesidium and Jotomicron (probably a dead project?) * Conlang - textbook on Wikimedia Laboratories (incomplete) * Conlang Atlas of Language Structures * Conlang Dictionary by faiuwle (usable, but many features are still to come) * Conlang Mailing List archive * CXS/XSAMPA <-> IPA converter by Henrik Theiling * Dictionary Center (for conlangs) * everyword.pl by John Cowan and Jim Henry * FontForge (works well together with Inkscape) * Another dictionary program is the Freelang Dictionary is another dictionary program. Already being an established system, it provides multiple downloadable natlang dictionaries from its web site, as well as the option to make your own. Downloading a dictionary-file externally requires a bit of hacking, but is not to hard as all you need is add the new dictionary to the dict.ini-file. * frequencies.pl by Jim Henry -- finds frequency of words and phrases in one or more text files * Gen by Mark Rosenfelder * Geoff's SCA by bricka (Geoff Eddy) * Gleb (random phonology generator) by Alex Fink * Graded Sentences for Analysis * [http://www.high-logic.com/fontcreator.html High Logic's FontCreator] (30 days' evaluation, unless you afford those 80 USAnian bucks) * How to Create a Language by Pablo David Flores * Instructions and downloadable version of Gleb by Alex Fink * IPA Zounds * Language Construction Kit by Zompist (Mark Rosenfelder) * Language Creation Society * Lexique Pro * LingoJam create an online translator for your language * Microsoft Keyboard Layout Creator (MSKLC) * Phonix * relay-scheduler.pl by Mark Reed and Jim Henry -- tool for finding optimal sequences for conlang translation relays, based on people's preferences about what conlang to follow/precede. Needs work to find optimal dates based on when people are available, as well. * Reversible Sound Change Applier (RSCA) * RSyntaxTree * SCA² - Zompist's SCA, Version 2 (can be used online) * Scripts to generate phonologically redundant vocabulary by Jim Henry * Scripts to turn formatted text files into interlinear gloss or hyperlinked gloss HTML files by Jim Henry; need tweaking to work with other conlangs than gzb * Sentences to Test Conlang Syntax (a selected subset of the above) * SIL FieldWorks - a software suite for professional linguists * SIL Font page. Recommended: Gentium, Charis SIL, Doulos SIL * Sounds - Zompist's SCA * SymbolChooser conlang word processor for Windows * Tavultesoft Keyman for Windows * The Conlanger's Library Web Resources Page * The Derivizer by Jan Strasser -- assists in coming up with derivations and compounds * The Field Linguist's Toolbox * The Frequentizer by Jan Strasser -- finds frequency of phonemes in a text corpus * Ukelele for Mac OS X * Versatile Sound Change Applier (VSCA) by MUBA * WeSay is a dictionary building and editing tool designed to be easy to use. It supports custom parts of speech, complex fonts, and can export to OpenOffice, HTML, Toolbox and FieldWorks. * WordBuilder by Alfar * Wordo Word Generator by Matthew Martin (web-based version of WordBuilder) https://westonruter.github.io/ipa-chart/keyboard/ An IPA keyboard. I don't even think I need to explain why that's useful. http://typo.uni-konstanz.de/archive/intro/ A list of linguistic tendencies, along with how strongly they hold. Whether you want an extremely exotic but human language or to break the rules entirely, this is a good place to visit. There is a wiki designed for storing words, Contionary Very suitable program in development to create dictionaries http://www.spinnoff.com/zbb/viewtopic.php?t=30786&start=0 Conlanger's Dictionary is a free simple online tool to store your lexicon viewable anywhere. It can export to pdf, csv, html and richtext format. Supports part of speech, genders, classes, x-sampa transcriptions, declension fields, etymology fields and extra notes. Spellchecker is a software to check the spelling in a certain language. There are many open source spell checking software available. * aspell: most available and with the most documentation (User manual of GNU aspell). * ispell: more robust but less common * hunspell: used by major open source applications like OpenOffice.org, Mozilla Firefox, etc. In fact, if you are using Mozilla Firefox, you can maintain a list of vocabulary and let Firefox to do spellcheck with your language when you are editing your article in your language. For example, Babyish has got its own spellcheck for Firefox. You may try to download it and modify for your own language. The framework is similar. In fact, the XPI file is just a zip file. With some appropriate editing to your Linux systems, you can apply your spellchecker to OpenOffice as well, though the work to do will not be as easy as it is on Firefox. * PolyGlot Language Construction Kit: An open sourced, in development suite for creating and publishing constructed languages. * zompist: resources for language construction